Time Will Tell
by Rinou
Summary: Elle pouvait y lire : " Je marque les heures, chacune d'elles, mais je ne suis point encore semé le Soleil. Mon usage et ma valeur à tes yeux ne se mesurent que par ce que tu dois accomplir." Mais que devait-elle faire? Elle ne pouvait rien faire. N'est-ce pas…?


**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! **

**Je reprends un peu de service par le biais de cette histoire - version française d'une autre fanfiction écrite par mes soins, Au Temps Pour Moi, mais en anglais. Je travaille en effet cette fois-ci d'abord sur la base anglaise, la version française ne passant qu'après. Outre le délai que cela implique, il est possible que certaines lourdeurs subsistent suite au processus de traduction (petit détail : j'ai laissé les sorts en anglais, il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur de ma part, mais d'un choix). J'en fais la pénitence. Je ne promets par ailleurs rien quant à la régularité de la mise à jour de cette histoire, même si je vais m'efforcer de faire au mieux.**

**Deux remarques - aussi brèves que possible - sur l'histoire avant de vous laisser tranquille.**

** - Vous remarquerez très rapidement que le texte ressemble par moment de façon troublante au texte originale de J.K. Rowling. Dans un souci de fidélité, mon histoire se voulant être une variation possible, parmi tant d'autres, de l'original, j'ai effectivement tenté d'intégrer aussi fidèlement possible mes modifications au texte de base. Je ne ferai cela que ponctuellement au cours de l'histoire (principalement dans ce chapitre), et ce n'est qu'un outils pour me détacher davantage du texte d'origine. Tout cela ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas, personnages comme script de base, et seul ce qui en découle, par le filtre de mon imagination, peut m'être attribué.**

**- La review, c'est pour moi, mais surtout pour vous ! :) **

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que ça se déroule mal. À vrai dire, peut être s'en était-elle douté. Mais pas à ce point.<p>

Les Mangemorts les avaient piégés, et dans l'urgence de leur fuite, ils étaient partis dans différentes directions. Être séparés n'augurait rien de bon, aux yeux d'Hermione, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, trop occupée à courir, vite, plus vite, toujours plus vite, tout en jetant des sorts à leurs assaillants.

Scellant la porte derrière eux, les trois gryffondors s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, l'inquiétude lisible sur leurs traits, Neville et Hermione tous les deux dans l'attente d'une décision de la part d'Harry.

-Eloignons-nous de cette porte, proposa-t-il alors que les voix, ou plus précisément les cris des Mangemorts résonnaient derrière eux.

Ils coururent le plus silencieusement possible en direction de la sortie, au fin fond de la pièce, pour y rejoindre la salle circulaire, laissant notamment derrière eux la cloche au reflet miroitant, où l'oeuf miniature éclosait et se refermait sans cesse. Ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre leur but quand ils entendirent quelque chose imposant et lourd heurter la porte qu'elle avait fermé à l'aide d'un sort.

Et les Mangemorts ne tardèrent pas à pénétrer dans la pièce, à leur recherche, des voix rauques criant entre elles, tous les trois se jetant derrière un bureau, réfléchissant à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Quand les genoux des Mangemorts s'approchèrent, bien trop proches d'eux pour être en sécurité, Harry surgit de derrière le bureau, sa baguette tendue devant lui.

-STUPEFY! hurla-t-il, visant les deux Mangemorts.

Alors que le plus proche d'entre eux fut touché par la lumière rouge, le projettent en arrière contre une horloge de parquet, le second parvint à éviter le sort, pointant immédiatement sa propre baguette en direction d'Hermione, qui s'éloignait en rampant du bureau dans l'intention d'avoir un meilleur angle de tir. Elle eut à peine le temps d'entendre le début de l'incantation du Sort Impardonnable qu'Harry se jetait au sol pour attraper le Mangemort aux genoux, la faisant ainsi chuter, et son tir partir de travers. Neville retourna un bureau dans son angoisse d'aider, et dirigea frénétiquement sa baguette vers les deux lutteurs.

-EXPELLIARMUS ! cria-t-il.

Les baguettes des deux sorciers furent projetées loin d'eux en direction de l'entrée de la Salle des Prophéties. Tous deux se précipitèrent pour se relever et se lancer à leur poursuite, le Mangemort en tête, Harry sur ses talons, et Neville derrière eux, manifestement horrifié par ce qu'il avait provoqué.

-Éloigne-toi, Harry, s'écria Neville, avec la détermination ferme de réparer ses torts.

Hermione observa impuissante Harry se jeter sur le côté, Neville visant une nouvelle fois.

-STUPEFY ! cria-t-il d'un voix tremblante.

Le jet de lumière rouge toucha le Mangemort dans l'épaule, puis rebondit sur la glace de la vitrine murale, pleine de sabliers aux formes variées. La vitrine chuta et se brisa par terre, le verre volant en éclat, avant de revenir en place sur le mur, entièrement réparée, pour retomber de nouveau, se brisant une nouvelle fois. Et encore une fois.

Le Mangemort avait récupéré sa baguette qui était tombée à côté de la cloche étincelante. Elle vit Harry se baisser rapidement derrière un autre bureau alors que l'homme se tournait. Ne voyant plus rien à cause de sa cagoule qui avait glissé, il l'arracha de sa main libre et s'apprêta à jeter un sort.

-STUPEFY ! hurla Hermione, tandis qu'elle rejoignait Harry et Neville.

Le Mangemort reçut le jet de lumière en pleine poitrine : il se figea, son bras toujours dressé, sa baguette tombant platement au sol, puis il chuta en arrière, vers la cloche. Bien qu'un bruit sourd se fit attendre, au moment où le crâne devait heurter la surface dure du cristal, ce bruit ne vint jamais, et au lieu d'heurter la cloche puis le sol, sa tête s'enfonça au travers de la surface de la cloche, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une bulle de savon. Il se retrouva allongé, son dos sur la table, la tête dans la cloche où tourbillonnait un vent étincelant.

-Accio wand ! cria Hermione.

La baguette d'Harry vola d'un coin sombre de la pièce et atterrit directement dans la main d'Hermione, qui la lança au jeune homme.

-Merci, lui dit-il. Bon, partons de…

Mais il fut interrompu par le cri horrifié de Neville, qui était en train de la tête du Mangemort dans la cloche.

Elle redressa immédiatement sa baguette, tout comme Harry, mais personne ne tira. Tous trois fixaient avec effarement, bouche bée, ce qu'il advenait de la tête de l'homme. Elle rétrécissait à vue d'oeil, et se dégarnissait rapidement : les cheveux se rétractaient sous la peau, ses joues se lissaient, son crâne rond se couvrait d'une sorte de duvet et prenait l'aspect d'une peau de pêche..

Une tête de bébé reposée maintenant sur le cou épais du Mangemort qui peinait à se relever. Et alors qu'ils l'observaient, ébahis, la tête commença à gonfler pour reprendre ses proportions initiales, une chevelure noire et une épaisse barbe repoussant sur le crâne et le menton…

-C'est le Temps, murmura Hermione, effarée. Le Temps…

Le Mangemort secoua sa tête repoussante une nouvelle fois, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, mais avant qu'il ait pu se ressaisir, elle recommença à rétrécir pour redevenir celle d'un bébé.

Un cri retentit dans une pièce voisine, puis il y eut un grand bruit suivi d'un long hurlement.

Ce fut leur signal de départ, courant aussi vite qu'ils le purent, entendant les bruits de pas se rapprocher, les jets de sorts lancés par les Mangemorts en approche illuminant la pièce de couleurs qui n'auguraient rien de bon. Alors qu'elle se jetait au sol pour éviter un des sorts du Mangemort à la tête de bébé, un reflet attira son attention, et elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes par terre, hésitante, avant d'attraper d'un mouvement fluide l'objet et de repartir de nouveau, suivant Harry et Neville jusqu'à la porte menant dans le couloir sombre.

Et le reste, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, comme le disait si bien l'expression. Avant de pouvoir achever son incantation pour verrouiller la porte, celle-ci fut violemment ouverte, les Mangemorts se précipitant à l'intérieur. Le combat s'était poursuivi. Puis, à un moment donné, elle avait été touchée, et s'était évanouie. C'est ce qu'elle en avait conclu, puisqu'elle s'était réveillée bien plus tard, dans l'Infirmerie de Poudlard, bercée par la voix de Madame Pomfrey, qui s'occupait de Neville, Luna et les autres. Elle avait entendu, comme une sorte de bruit de fond, le discours quelque peu vaporeux de Ron, que Ginny tentait de maintenir dans son lit, mais elle avait surtout entendu Neville et Luna parler de la mort de Sirius.

Ils lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé tandis qu'elle était inconsciente, et elle avait alors ressenti toute une foule d'émotions qui l'avaient complètement dépassée: de la culpabilité, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu aider son meilleur ami au moment où il en avait peut-être eu le plus besoin ; de la tristesse, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Harry était de nouveau confronté à un deuil, avec la mort de Sirius, et à une perte, avec la destruction de la prophétie ; du désespoir, alors que la guerre semblait plus que jamais sans fin. Mais par dessus tout, de l'incertitude, tandis qu'elle sentait le petit objet brillant qu'elle avait gardé dans sa poche depuis qu'elle l'avait attrapé, et qu'elle avait identifié comme étant un Retourneur de Temps.

Elle avait pris soin de ne le montrer à personne. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait garder pour elle ce secret. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle savait que les Retourneurs de Temps étaient sous le strict contrôle du Ministère de la Magie, et bien qu'il semblait que tous les autres Retourneurs de Temps aient été détruit durant la bataille, avoir en sa possession l'un d'entre eux, voire le dernier, ne serait pas à son avantage si cela devait être su. C'était illégal, et potentiellement dangereux. Dangereux, à cause de la tentation qu'il offrait. Et dangereux pour ses effets.

Inquiète au sujet d'Harry, et sachant pertinemment que ses autres amis étaient entre de bonnes mains, elle-même ne pouvant rien faire pour aider, elle était sortie le plus discrètement possible, ne désirant pas être réprimandée par l'infirmière, s'éloignant des traces que laissait inévitable la Guerre derrière elle.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, se répétait-elle ; quelqu'un devait être fort pour lui, à ce moment précis, pour lui permettre de ne plus être Le Survivant, mais l'adolescent qu'il était censé être, pleurant la mort de la seule famille qu'il avait trouvé. Mais comme elle ne le trouvait pas, elle en vint à se dire qu'il était sans doute en pleine discussion avec Professeur Dumbledore, une discussion plus que nécessaire. Bien qu'elle estimait beaucoup l'homme et le grand sorcier, elle considérait que taire cette histoire de prophétie, et ainsi garder Harry dans l'ignorance, avait été une erreur. Mais c'était du passé, et comme son nom le disait si bien, c'était donc révolu. Et ne pouvait donc pas être modifié.

Enfin. Normalement. A priori.

Non. Le passé ne pouvait et ne devait pas être modifié.

Elle sentait le collier l'appeler, soudainement lourd et chaud contre sa poitrine. Sa poche n'avait pas semblé assez sûre. Garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus près, disait l'adage. C'était précisément ce qu'elle comptait faire. Autour de son cou, elle pouvait le surveiller. Elle avait le contrôle. Elle avait le pouvoir.

Mais quel pouvoir?

Elle secoua la tête tout en s'asseyant. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle était en train de perdre la tête à cause de ce Retourneur de Temps, comme s'il la contrôlait. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi l'objet était soumis à un tel contrôle. Elle n'avait pas réussi à pleinement apprécier l'étendue de l'impact que ce si petit objet pouvait avoir lors de sa Troisième année, quand elle l'utilisait quotidiennement. Mais à présent, elle comprenait.

Le Temps, c'était le pouvoir. Et le pouvoir était dangereux.

Le Temps était dangereux quand on en avait le plus besoin. Elle comprenait ça, maintenant. Maintenant était précisément le moment où le Temps paraissait précieux. Et elle devait admettre que la tentation était grande. D'un simple geste de la main, elle serait capable de défier le Temps, et de changer l'Histoire à ses origines même. Le Passé, le Présent et le Futur seraient alors sous son contrôle. Et rien que sous son contrôle. Elle serait Dieu.

Tant de choses pouvaient être faites. Ou refaites. Elle le voyait. Elle pouvait simplement remonter le temps de quelques heures, pour sauver Sirius. Mieux, elle pouvait remonter quelques heures encore, pour les empêcher de se jeter dans le piège de Vous-Savez-Qui. Quelques jours, pour empêcher Cho de parler à Umbridge sous l'effet du Veritaserum. Remonter de quelques mois… De quelques années… De nombreuses années…Oui. Elle le pouvait.

Elle savait bien que le Retourneur de Temps avait ses limites, mais elle voyait aussi tout ce qu'il avait à offrir. Et c'était précisément ce dont elle devait se prémunir. Il serait bien trop simple de tomber dans ce mystère que le Temps représentait.

Elle sortit délicatement de sous son tee-shirt le petit, mais si puissant, sablier qu'elle ne pouvait se convaincre de détruire. A vrai dire, elle savait que ce serait la meilleure solution. Mais l'idée même de le détruire sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Pour le moment, elle se contentait donc de le garder.

Elle l'observa briller sous le soleil qui parvenait à traverser l'épaisse couche de nuages menaçants, reflétant les temps sombres que s'apprêtaient à vivre les mondes magique et moldu. La pièce était très finement travaillée. Un minuscule sablier était incrusté dans une fine plaque d'or, minutieusement gravée et percée, délimitée par un anneau doré. Un deuxième anneau, d'un diamètre légèrement supérieur, l'entourait, uniquement rattaché au premier par une tout aussi fine tige dorée. Les deux anneaux pouvaient tournaient indépendamment l'un de l'autre, dans des directions opposées, permettant de retourner le sablier, le sable s'écoulant ainsi d'un globe à l'autre.

Oui, c'était une véritable œuvre d'art. Une œuvre d'art, sublime, mais dangereuse. Pourquoi la Beauté et la Mort devaient-elles toujours ainsi se compléter mutuellement?

Cela pouvait être une maladresse de son esprit, elle n'en était pas certaine, mais il lui semblait qu'il était plus petit que celui qu'on lui avait temporairement donné quelques années auparavant. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'elle était plus jeune, et donc plus petite, lui semblant ainsi proportionnellement plus grand. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle essayait simplement de se rassurer. Parce qu'elle avait l'intime conviction que sa taille réduite cachait un pouvoir bien plus puissant. Comme si l'artefact n'était pas assez dangereux en lui même.

Le soleil caressa une nouvelle fois de ses rayons la surface dorée qu'elle tenait devant elle, et ses yeux se posèrent sur une ciselure sombre, sur la partie externe des anneaux. L'approchant davantage encore, elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de déchiffrer ce qui semblait être des mots, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas résonner derrière elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de glisser le collier sous son tee-shirt que son ami s'était installé à ses côtés. Mais elle vit les yeux de son visiteur s'agrandir lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le sablier, juste avant de pouvoir le dissimuler.

Un silence s'installa, lourd, à la fois confortable et embarrassant.

- Harry, je…dit-elle doucement, avant de réfléchir à deux fois à ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Je suis toujours là pour toi, termina-t-elle, sans pour autant le regarder.

Elle s'était de justesse retenue de dire 'désolée', mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment là. Tout le monde serait désolé. Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié de tous, ou ce qu'il considérait du moins comme de la pitié. Après toutes ces années, elle avait appris sa façon de fonctionner.

Il ne répondit tout d'abord pas, et seules leur respiration s'entendaient. Du coin de l'oeil, elle remarquait le sang sur le visage de son ami, n'ayant sans doute pas pris le temps d'aller à l'Infirmerie. Elle ne prit cependant pas la peine de commenter ce constat. Il n'en tiendrait pas compte.

- Je sais, finit-il par répondre, la voix tendue par l'émotion.

Tous deux se perdirent dans la contemplation du ciel, le soleil se frayant toujours un chemin au travers des nuages, au prix d'un combat vain.

- C'est vraiment…?

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour qu'elle comprenne l'objet de sa question.

- Oui.

Un nouveau silence.

- Comment? sembla-t-il hésiter à demander.

Elle sentait le regard d'Harry sur elle, fixé sur le Retourneur de Temps, ou plutôt là où il devait se trouver, tandis qu'elle formulait sa réponse.

- Juste après que ce Mangemort se retrouve avec… hum, sa tête de bébé, expliqua-t-elle, ne retenant pas sa grimace alors que l'image lui revenait en mémoire.

- Juste avant de partir, je l'ai vu, et, je ne sais pas, il le fallait… C'était… Non, c'est le seul qui ne se soit pas brisé quand la vitrine s'est écroulée, ajouta-t-elle, ressentant le besoin de se justifier. Comme si cela pouvait justifier son acte.

Ils se turent, écoutant le vent s'engouffrer dans la forêt, dehors, des étudiants courant dans un couloir voisin.

- Ron? Et Luna? Neville?

- Ils vont bien. Enfin, je suppose. Madame Pomfresh concoctait une potion pour Ron quand je suis partie, lui indiqua-t-elle, l'étudiant franchement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue du Ministère.

Il avait l'air mal en point. Sa blessure n'était pas tellement sérieuse, elle le voyait bien, la plupart du sang restant ayant séché depuis longtemps. C'était impressionnant, mais très superficiel. Non, il allait bien. Physiquement. Mais elle voyait la lueur dans son regard. Elle faisait face à un regard hanté, à des yeux vides, troubles, qui vous regardaient, qui vous traversaient, comme s'ils ne vous voyaient pas. Comme s'ils ne voyaient rien. Il semblait ne pas avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Comme s'il n'était plus lui même.

Il avait beaucoup perdu ces dernières heures. Il avait perdu un ami, un parent, une famille. Mais il avait surtout, et par dessus tout, perdu espoir. Sirius Black n'avait peut-être pas été le meilleur des hommes, et peu importe ce qu'Hermione pouvait penser de lui et de son comportement envers et avec Harry, il avait cependant permis le retour de l'adolescent en son neveu, et lui avait donné une raison valable pour que la guerre prenne fin ; rien que par sa simple existence, à ses côtés. Mais avec sa mort, ce dernier espoir s'était envolé.

L'espoir. La seule chose qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre dans ces temps de guerre.

- Harry…

- Quoi ?! répondit-il sèchement, ses yeux se fixant enfin sur le visage de la jeune sorcière.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, surprise par son soudain changement d'humeur, ne désirant cependant pas réagir. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, après tout. Elle n'en avait pas le coeur non plus.

- Rien, répondit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle ne voulait pas le pousser, bien sûr, mais le temps n'était pas non plus à l'apitoiement. Elle n'était cependant pas prête à lui demander davantage de sacrifices que ceux qu'il avait déjà dû faire. Elle abandonnerait, pour le moment. Mais elle savait qu'un jour, bientôt, elle devrait mettre Harry face à la mort de Sirius. Que leur leader perde la tête n'était pas envisageable. C'était précisément ce que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom attendait.

- Si seulement j'avais su…, gémit Harry, se frottant les yeux, brisant le silence. Si seulement je pouvais…

Il inspira profondément et se redressa légèrement.

- Ça aurait été si simple de le sauver,, supplia-t-il presque, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Ça serait tellement simple, Hermione.

- Non ! Non, non et non !

Elle avait été contente qu'il décide de s'ouvrir un peu à elle, parler étant le premier pas vers l'acceptation et le deuil, et puis elle avait compris. Elle comprenait malheureusement trop bien, et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'emballer.

- Hermione…

- NON ! Harry, non ! Non, s'écria-t-elle, la voix brisée.

- Non Harry, on ne peut pas ! Ce n'est pas… Non ! tenta-t-elle de le raisonner avec autant de gentillesse que possible, le visage tordu et le coeur brisé par la déception qu'elle devait infliger à son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi pas? Rien que quelques tours, et on …

- Et on se retrouverait face à nous même, à tous les Mangemorts et l'Ordre! finit-elle, forçant un peu de fermeté dans sa voix.

- On ne peut pas, Harry, et tu le sais ! Ne penses-tu pas que je n'y ai pas moi-même réfléchi depuis que j'ai appris pour Sirius ? Je sais que c'est tentant, crois-moi, je te comprends, mais ce n'est pas possible autrement !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre, et poursuivit.

- Je ne peux même pas imaginer comment tu dois te sentir en ce moment, et si je pouvais faire quoique ce soit pour t'aider, je le ferai, mais on ne peut plus rien pour lui maintenant. Souviens-toi de ce que Dumbledore nous a dit, ce que moi-même je t'ai dit quand nous avons aidé Sirius la dernière fois! Le Temps n'est pas quelque chose avec laquelle on peut prendre des risques…

- Hermione, tu ne peux quand même pas t'attendre à ce que j'accepte ça sans rien dire! On l'a déjà aidé avec un Retourneur de Temps, et pourtant tout jouait contre nous ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas recommencer ! Après tout, je suis sûr que l'on pourrait trouver quelque chose…

Elle pouvait voir son visage se fermer, se battant pour ne pas laisser couler ces quelques larmes. Et elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire.

- Non…, murmura-t-elle doucement, attrapant le visage de son ami entre ses mains, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Nous. Ne. Pouvons. Pas. Écoutes-moi. Si nous sauvons Sirius, pourquoi s'arrêter là ? Pourquoi ne pas retourner le piège des Mangemorts contre eux ? Et après ? Pourquoi ne pas empêcher Tu-Sais-Qui d'être ramené à la vie par Pettigrow, l'année dernière ? Et après ?

Elle relâcha son emprise, laissant tomber ses mains sus ses jambes, lorsqu'elle vit son argument faisait petit à petit son effet.

- Tu vois ? l'implorait-elle presque de comprendre.

- Il n'y aurait pas de fin. Ce serait un cercle sans fin. On. Ne. Peut. Rien. Faire. Je suis désolée.

Il se contenta de lui sourire, un sourire qui ne traduisait ni joie ni enthousiasme, rien que de l'acceptation.

- Tu devrais sans doute le donner à Dumbledore… Il saurait quoi en faire, finit-il par suggérer, quand le silence devint trop lourd.

Elle acquiesça brièvement. Harry avait raison. Il serait plus sage de faire ce qu'il proposait. Si seulement elle arrivait à penser raisonnablement.

- Pourquoi l'avoir pris, déjà?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, soupira-t-elle, se demandant à juste titre où tout ça allait la mener.

- Pas la moindre…


End file.
